The present disclosure relates to an information processing terminal and method, a program, and a recording medium, and more particularly to an information processing terminal and method, a program, and a recording medium, which can enable a gesture to be reliably input.
The number of interfaces operable by gestures is increasing along with the widespread use of information processing terminals such as a smart phone and a tablet terminal on which a touch panel is mounted. When a user has input a gesture, the information processing terminal recognizes the gesture and executes a process associated with the recognized gesture.
Because there are various types of gesture inputs, an information processing terminal displays a menu that provides a guide of enterable gestures to a user (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-339420).